Conventional motor vehicles, due to increased emission standards, typically include a fuel vapor recovery system. The fuel vapor recovery system includes a vapor or purge canister for receiving fuel vapors generated in the fuel tank. A fuel vapor absorbent, typically activated charcoal, located in the vapor canister retains the fuel vapor when the vapors are displaced from the fuel tank during refilling. During operation of the engine, the fuel vapor contained in the vapor canister is purged by drawing fresh air through the canister and into the intake manifold of the engine.